


The Game

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara, 学園BASARA | Gakuen Basara | Gakuen Basara: Samurai High School (Anime)
Genre: Doctor Akechi Mitsuhide, Gen, Headmaster Oda Nobunaga, Ridiculousness, Severina's April 2019 Requests, Slice of Life, school setting, silly pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Another day, another array of antics.  The Headmaster copes.  Barely.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dieced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/gifts).



> This was written for Dieced as a request for the month of April 2019.

It was hard work running the academy, even though only a handful of people believed it – it was easy to believe that the Headmaster holed himself away in his office for the duration of the day, letting events run their course and then taking credit for whatever accomplishments came out of it, but in reality it was _much_ different.

Every day brought another set of ridiculous antics that were inconvenient at the very best and actual fire hazards at the worst. Even when Headmaster Nobunaga himself had been a student here at the academy it hadn’t been this bad. Just the week prior, Maeda Keiji had been rushed to the infirmary after nearly choking to death – and Mitsuhide had later told him that it was _not_ because he had suffered an allergic reaction, _nor_ was it a class experiment that had gone wrong. Rather, the little imbecile had swallowed an entire tube of mints and then proceeded to funnel one of those sickeningly sweet American sodas down his throat immediately after.

Needless to say it served as the academy’s distraction for the next four days, each more infuriating than the last. How were the weak supposed to be weeded out when they were encouraged to dedicate themselves to these foolhardy sportings instead of scholarly pursuits?!

It was almost too good to be true. The hallways were quiet and free of invasive noises. There were no shouts of reckless glee and the sound of hastily scuffing shoes across the hallway floors was nowhere to be heard. And indeed, it appeared that it _was_ too good to be true, because the only warning he got was the sly smirk that Mitsuhide gave him as he crossed the hallway and then vanished again.

“Fortune be _with_ you, Headmaster,” he drawled, and Nobunaga clenched his jaw in irritation. Damn that man and his cryptic half-sentences!

As if on cue, the crowd of students nervously trying to get around the Headmaster stopped in place, all staring at each other as if transfixed. The Date kid raised two fingers to his neck as if feeling for a pulse. So did his loudly obnoxious rival, and that one girl who had a frankly unhealthy fixation with Uesugi Kenshin. 

Then – 

_“Get down, Mister President!”_ The students imploded onto themselves, rushing at the poor soul at the very center of the crowd – it was impossible to see in the pile of bodies that was quickly accumulating in front of Nobunaga’s eyes – and flopping over like a whole lot of dead fish. Ishida was trying to yank Tokugawa’s hair right out of his skull even while they were both being crushed under their classmates, and he could make out the faces of Katakura and Sarutobi from just around the corner, looking on with worry and wonder. And then just as quickly, they were up again and walking, deftly smoothing out the creases in their uniforms as if nothing had ever happened. 

The Headmaster himself was both too enraged and too baffled to actually come up with an appropriate response. So this mass mobbing of students was what the Doctor had warned him about? _That_ was what this was? 

“Foolish, all of you,” he growled, and instantly the entire hallway fell silent as he turned on his heel. “You who waste your energy on useless sources of temporary amusement!” The pure absence of noise that followed was deafening, even more so than his words, and in fact the intensity of it was such that he did not notice one student after another slowly lifting their fingers up to their neck, just above their collars, all while staring directly at him.

_“Get down, Mister President!”_

Large gatherings in the hallways were, from then on, strictly prohibited.


End file.
